Of Heaven & Hell
by Leviathan Cross
Summary: A year after the Great War a new demonic shadow is cast upon the people of Gaea, resulting in an all out Holy War.
1. Awaking Evil

Title: Of Heaven & Hell  
Author: Leviathan  
Status: WiP  
Category: Action/Adventure/Suspense/Drama (I could go on but I'm not going to)  
Summary: A year after the Great War a new demonic shadow is cast upon the people of Gaea, resulting in an all out Holy War.   
Warnings: Deals with mature themes, some parts may be disturbing to more sensitive readers, some profanity and gracious Van-Whumping. (That poor boy)  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own them, wish I did. I'm not getting any money for this, once again wish I did. Oh, who cares I do this for the fun of it.  
  
Personal Disclaimers: The characters Uteri Osaka and the Ghost Riders are of my own creation please do not use these characters without full permission of the author AKA me!  
  
Authors Note: This is my first Esca fic and unfortunately I haven't seen the whole series yet but I've read a ton of summaries so I have a pretty good idea but if I make a plot mistake please bear with me and point it out. I'm just going to warn you that I'm known to have bouts of writer's block.  
  
Of Heaven & Hell  
By Leviathan  
  
  
Prologue:  
  
" Are you sure that this woman knows where she is going?" Gailen asked the man in front of him. It seemed that they had been walking around this cavern for hours.  
  
The mustached man turned giving the smaller man a harsh glare. " Uteri says that it's here, so it's here."  
  
Gailen couldn't help but shudder as he looked around the cave walls. At times it seemed as though the walls themselves were breathing, watching your every move... just waiting to snatch you up, just like the land dragons used in the rite of passage for the kings of Fanelia.   
  
The leader of their troop was Uteri Osaka, also known as the demon's soldier. She was a master at black magic as well as took a serious interest in the occult. Uteri was also known to be a bit mentally unstable, but a genius nonetheless. No one under her command ever questioned her actions to her face for fear of her wrath. She had marched her men all over the g*dd*am planet looking for what she called 'the ultimate prize'. It had been four months without a trace of the thing. Unfortunately none of the men under her rule knew what 'the ultimate prize' was. Some said it was the largest amount of wealth ever placed in one spot, others said it was some of the most powerful weapons known to man, more powerful than the legendary Escaflowne. But what ever it was, it was obviously important.  
  
Uteri suddenly stopped raising her arm signaling her men to do the same. Her long gray hair fluttered in the cold wind that blew through the dark cave. Wordlessly she gestured to two of her men to light the torches on both sides of the cavern.   
  
The light gave way to a new image. Before them stood a vertical gigantic stone ring. In front of the ring was a podium-like rock. Uteri's eyes lit up in excitement.  
  
Gailen stared at the rock with a bewildered gaze. " This is what we've been looking for!" he yelled walking up to the monument. " This f*cking piece of stone!"  
  
" This 'f*cking piece of stone' as you so colourfully put it is the key to absolute power!" Uteri snapped. " Gentlemen, behold... the Devil's Oracle..."  
  
Thaysis another of Osaka's pack spoke his mind, " The Devil's Oracle? The portal to hell? I thought that only existed in fairy tales."  
  
" No it's real, but it's not exactly what the books say it is." Uteri then grasped the red gem that sat in the center of her choker necklace. The gem was cut in the shape of a head with horns. She took the gem over to the stone stand. Engraved in the stone was an imprint identical to the red stone's shape. Uteri's smile became wider as she put the item in the imprint... it fit perfectly. The stone gleamed a bright red matching that of Uteri's eyes.  
  
The sound of gears turning alerted the others to the motion of the ring. It spun in its space like demonic Ferris wheel before slowing down. The center of the ring suddenly caught fire revealing a pair of cold red eyes.  
  
" Who dares summon me!" a deep intimidating voice came from fire.  
  
The men cowered away in fear as the eyes swept the room.   
  
" I did," Uteri proclaimed showing no fear, " Me, Uteri Osaka," she stated proudly.  
  
The eyes gave her a questioning gaze. " Why have you called me?"  
  
" I need your help."  
  
" For what purpose?" the voice growled, obviously growing tired of the incomplete answers.  
  
" Revenge... I want those who destroyed the Zaibach Empire to suffer... I want power..." she breathed heavily as a wave of ecstasy ran through her at the thought of revenge. Unknown to many Uteri once served the Zaibach as one of their Captains. She led the squadron known as the Ghost Riders. And though she was known as the demon's soldier she had never lived up to becoming as feared an opponent as Lord Dilandau once was. Now was the time to prove herself as a superior being.  
  
"Revenge..." the being echoed, amused at the thought. " Not one of the most noble causes."  
  
" If I was looking for a noble cause why would I come to you?" Uteri sneered.  
  
The eyes seemed to almost soften and a low guttural laugh shook the cave walls. " I like the way you think Uteri Osaka. I have decided to help you in your quest after all."  
  
Uteri turned to her men with the look of a kid on Christmas day. " Go set up camp at the front of the cave."  
  
Her pack gazed back at their leader unsure of what they had gotten themselves into.  
  
" Well don't just stand there GO!"  
  
With that the men scuttled out of the area as if the devil himself was on their heels... but for all they knew he was...  
  
Once the cave was empty the being that peered through the ring and addressed the young captain. " Now listen carefully Uteri Osaka... for my help does not come free. I have the power to grant you any wish your heart could desire."  
  
" Any wish?" the young woman breathed.  
  
" Well... almost any wish, my powers do have some limitations."  
  
Uteri gave the ring a bitter scowl, " What kind of limitations?"  
  
" I am unable to kill any being, but I can revive any being. I am also unable to make some one fall in love with some one else or control someone's thoughts. I am also unable to change past events... other than that... your wish is my command."  
  
The Captain couldn't help but smile, " What if I wished for a guaranteed victory?"  
  
" You would never be able to pay me for that wish," he replied.  
  
Deciding to accept the answer as a dead end... for now anyway she continued to gain information on this pact. " Speaking of which... what is the price for a wish?"  
  
" I will grant you one wish for every soul that is given to me."  
  
Uteri swallowed hard at the statement, sure it was true she wanted power and revenge, but she wasn't too sure she was ready to sell her soul to the devil just yet. But then again... that's what her followers were for.  
  
" Are you willing to pay the price?" the voice roared.  
  
A placid stare lit up her eyes; " ... You've got yourself a deal."  
  
  
  



	2. Dark Visions

Hitomi whipped the sweat from her brow as she gazed up into the sun's rays. It sure was sweltering   
that late September afternoon. She graciously took the towel offered to her by one of her teammates.   
  
It had been a little over a year since her return to earth. She had found herself unable to go a day with   
out thinking of the planet or of the friends she had made there… or of Van. And today was no exception.  
  
The track practice had ended early; Hitomi went home and retired to her favorite place, the roof of her   
house. This was the place where she would communicate with Van. The link that connected to them was   
incredibly strong, but it wasn't the same as him being there by her side.  
  
She closed her eyes as her soul projected the words she wished to express to her love. Soon she felt   
the presence of the boy-king.  
  
Hitomi could sense Van's feelings that reflected her own. They were lonely for each other's company,   
but coping and stilling managing to make their way through life. Her spirits lifted as she communicated   
with Van knowing that at least he was all right.  
  
The blending of souls lasted over an hour before Van's reluctantly backed off telling her he must   
attend to the affairs of Fanelia.  
  
Hitomi sighed as she was once left alone. She reached into the breast pocket of her school jacket a   
pulled out her tarot deck and shuffled the cards absently.   
  
Suddenly a haunting feeling surrounded her. Something was wrong… very wrong…  
  
Fire… it was everywhere lapping at the edges of her vision. Standing in the center of the space was a   
demonically beautiful woman with long gray hair and blood red eyes in her late teens or early twenties.   
The woman wore a Zaibach Captains uniform, but unlike Dilandau's it had a charcoal gray where there   
should be red. But what frightened Hitomi more than the woman herself was the dominating stance she   
held over a wounded soldier… a soldier with perfectly white wings. Van lifted his head slowly; it was   
obvious he was in excruciating pain. The witch's eyes glowed red, and her hair twisted in the wind looking   
like gray snakes ready to strike. She then raised her arms, a new energy starting to form in her hands, while   
a black shadow rose behind her giving the woman the strength to make this small red glowing orb, which   
was pointed directly at Van! But to Hitomi's surprise Van's body was protected by another with jet-black   
wings. 'Folken…' she said silently to herself.   
  
Van's protection didn't last long as Folken was knocked aside by another man. "Dilandau!" she   
exclaimed in shock at the sight of the 'fallen' Zaibach Captain. Her love was now defenseless against the   
demon woman's onslaughts. The orb left her hands and growing bigger enveloping Van in it's unholy light.   
The shadow behind the witch grew larger and more intimidating, wings of fire also appeared on the witch's   
back. The orb returned it's original size and to the woman's hands. She then looked up and straight into   
Hitomi's eyes as if she could see her and flashed a sickening smile. She then turned into the shadow, which   
disappeared taking the witch and Van along with it…  
  
Hitomi was suddenly snapped back into the present. Her heart pounded with fright, she looked down   
to her shaking hands to her tarot deck.   
  
And there on the top of the deck lying face up was one of her cards…   
  
… IL Diavolo… the Devil.  
  



	3. Remembering the Flame

Uteri sat upon a rock drawing in the sand of the cavern with the tip of her sword. None of the men had   
approached her after her conversation with the being that lay behind the ring that was now empty.  
  
Osaka had decided to think her options through before making her first wish. The Zaibach Empire had   
been everything to her, her life, her reason for being… and now it lay in shambles. She remembered the   
anger she felt when one of her men had been cut down by 'the white dragon' during one of the last battles   
of the Great War. Not because she had any real affection for her charges, but because they were hers. She   
would be the one who was to decide if they lived or died… not that snot-nosed brat, Van Fanel.  
  
She drilled her sword harder into the ground as her rage took over. She needed something to cool her   
off. " Thaysis! Bring me a bottle of wine!" she ordered.  
  
The man scurried to perform the task given to him. A few seconds later he returned with a bottle and   
glass in hand.  
  
Uteri snatched up the bottle paying no mind to the glass. She proceeded to rip the cork out with her   
teeth and take a swig of the bitter liquid.  
  
It was obvious what she had to do. Uteri couldn't exact her revenge without a plan… unfortunately   
planning wasn't one of her strong suits. There were three components that had always made up the Zaibach   
Empire; the brains, the brawn and the power.  
  
The power once been in the hands of Emperor Dornkirk… but he was gone now and a new source of   
power had been placed in her hands… but power was useless without direction. She needed the other parts   
of the Empire, but they were now out of her reach…  
  
The brains… Folken Strategos… was gone.  
  
The brawn… Lord Dilandau… was gone.  
  
Suddenly an idea struck her. She turned to the ring behind her, her eyes glistening… maybe not…  
  
~~~~~~@~~~~~~  
  
Van sighed as he used his hand to prop up head. This is what he left Hitomi for? The petty squabbles   
that went on among some of the court of the reconstructed Fanelia were many and unimportant.   
  
His newly appointed generals were arguing amongst themselves about how some trade routes had   
become ineffective and just slowed the progress of others which needed more attention.  
  
This had been the third time this issue had come up and every time it had ended the same. The four   
men would start just a friendly conversation about Fanelia's economy, the conversation would escalate into   
debate, when they couldn't reach an agreement they would seek out the King and drag the boy into the   
argument. The main problem was that after they took him from what he was doing they would continue to   
argue as if he wasn't even there. Every time he tried to suggest something the men would just keep talking   
as if he hadn't said anything in the first place.  
  
It was quite infuriating for the young King. 'If they didn't want my opinion, why did they ask?' he   
thought. Usually when his opinion was ignored he would make his annoyance to the situation known, but   
today… he just didn't care, sooner or later they would grow tired of the bantering and leave as if nothing   
had taken place.   
  
Van turned his gaze to temple that lay just outside the palace walls, the building that housed the   
sleeping Escaflowne and his brother who had passed away a little over a year ago was beautiful and   
majestic.  
  
'They both deserve that resting place,' Van thought sadly. True, he would hate to have to reawaken   
Escaflowne because of a war but Escaflowne was more than a suit of armor… it was a link to his love   
Hitomi.  
  
Then there was Folken… his dear brother. Yes he had belonged to the Zaibach but had redeemed   
himself through his actions. Van's heart ached when he thought that he never got to tell Folken that he was   
proud of him… that he forgave him.  
  
Van's eyes started to mist over at the thought of his lost brother and distant love Hitomi. He willed the   
tears not to fall. ' I need to get some air,' he thought to himself.  
  
He pushed himself up from his seat and made his left the conference room. The generals didn't even   
notice his departure.   
  
~~~~~~@~~~~~~  
  
Celena gazed out at the sea from the balcony of her room. For the past year she had lived in the dark,   
knowing something was wrong but never able to pinpoint what it was. There were so many gaps in her   
memory yet sometimes when she closed her eyes she would see flashes of fire… darkness… blood…  
  
The cool wind whipped through her silver curls. It was nights like this that were the loneliest. Allen   
was dining in the grand hall below her with Millerna and Dryden, he had asked her if she wanted to join   
them but sometimes when she was around them she felt more isolated than usual. The way they would   
correct themselves when they talked about the war then give her a strange look as if something they said   
would anger or upset her.  
  
Over the past year Celena had felt like a porcelain doll, always handled with care as if she could break   
at the slightest disturbance.   
  
' I'm not a child anymore! Why won't Allen stop treating me like one!' she thought bitterly as she laid   
her head down on top of her arms which were leaning on the balcony railing.  
  
The wind began to grow colder and blew with increasing strength snuffing out the candle that sat on   
the table by her bed. She entered her room and lay down on the bed not even bothering to re-light the   
candle. Celena turned her head burying her face in pillow trying to silence her minds worries and   
aggravations.  
  
Shadows on the wall moved of their own accord, but went unnoticed by the distraught girl on the bed.   
Once they reached the mirror they produced a black human form.  
  
It stepped through the smooth surface and into Celena's room. Suddenly the shadow-man became one   
of fire.  
  
Feeling the warmth and noticing the new source of light the girl turned to the figure.  
  
The man of flame stood in a non-threatening pose at the foot of the bed. To Celena's surprise nothing   
else was on fire… just the man.  
  
"Hello Celena," it greeted friendly.  
  
Still caught in a state of shock and confusion she found it hard to form the words. " Wh…who are you?   
How do you know my name?"  
  
He tilted his faceless head to the side. " You know who I am Celena… come closer," he reached his   
hand out toward her.  
  
She shook her head; no… she didn't know this man. But she found herself unable to stop herself from   
coming toward him.  
  
The flame circled her studying her in slight fascination. " Are you sure you don't remember me?"  
  
A strange feeling came over her, her chest felt tight it was hard to breathe. Then there were flashes…   
ones like she had seen in her dreams but this time they were more vivid… they were so real she thought she   
could reach out and touch them.   
  
A red guymelef…  
  
Faces of young men in blue uniforms…  
  
Blood…  
  
Fire… it was everywhere now, but she wasn't afraid, not in the slightest.  
  
" AH!" she screamed as familiar pain cut it's way into her right cheek. She reached up and touched   
it… blood… her blood… someone would pay for this.  
  
The wound stung with unimaginable pain. The fire that now surrounded her grew higher as voices   
called to her, hissing for her touch the fire.  
  
Celena felt as if an alien force had entered her mind and watched as something made her hand reach   
out for the flame. Her mind rebelled and cried out in anguish as her soul was twisted… changed into   
something else.  
  
A female scream shattered the peace of the night before fading into the uncontrollable laughter of a   
male voice.  
  



	4. Falling from Grace

The cosmos swirled with ever lasting light. The air's heavy mist swirled about him playfully.   
Heavenly voices called to him, beckoning for him to join them… to join the dance. In a way he didn't want   
to… he didn't deserve to be forgiven. But their reassuring voices said it was okay, that they wanted him   
there.  
  
The mist and light started to take form that slightly resembled human beings, one glowing a light blue   
while the other blazed a brilliant yellow. Their eyes spoke of peace, love and forgiveness as they offered   
their hand to him.  
  
He was unsure of what to do… but found himself unable to stop himself from reaching out to the   
beings… these angels.   
  
Just as their fingertips brushed he felt something grab onto his waist; an unseen force started to pull   
him back down. The angels' eyes grew wide with fear and concern. The latch onto his wrists but the power   
behind the force is too strong as it ripped him from their grasp.  
  
He was now falling, out of the sky, out of their arms… out of that love.  
  
No…  
  
"No!"  
  
~~~~~~@~~~~~~  
  
Tears welded up in her eyes. She had to do something, Van needed her. Hitomi cursed helplessly   
knowing she couldn't transport back to Gaea without her pendant.   
  
She held her deck of tarot cards tightly in her hands her favorite card sitting face up on the top of the   
pile.  
  
"Please God… I need your help… please," she whispered into the night, a single tear escaping from   
her brown lashes and splashing dead center on 'The Lovers'.  
  
Suddenly a bright blue light surrounded Hitomi and she felt herself floating upwards…  
  
~~~~~~@~~~~~~  
  
Light slowly seeped its way into her vision and she squeezed her eyes tighter, refusing to get it up.   
Suddenly a high-pitched voice also intruded her slumber.  
  
"Uteri? Uteri, wake up!"  
  
The twelve-year-old girl groaned and rolled onto her side trying to ignore the voice.  
  
"Uteri, I'm hungry, and you promised that we would get something to eat," the voice persisted.  
  
Sighing in defeat the girl opened her eyes giving the eight-year-old girl above her a ruby glare. "   
You're right Ella, just give me a minute and we'll go and find something to eat," she replied as she sat up   
from the pile of leaves that had served as her bed that night.  
  
" All right!" Ella cheered her strawberry blonde curls bounced as jumped in excitement.  
  
Uteri groaned again, 'This is going to be a long day.'   
  
All of the sudden they were in Fanelia's market place. People rushed by the two girls almost oblivious   
to their presence. " Alright Ella remember what I said."  
  
The little girl sighed irritably repeating what she had been taught. " No stealing."  
  
" That's right, now stay close to me and don't wander off," Uteri reminded her companion, who   
sometimes seemed more like a little sister. Like herself, Ella had been abandoned by her parents when she   
was very young.  
  
But unlike Uteri she had someone who would look out for her and protect her. Uteri's heart ached   
with the unbidden reminder of her abandonment. She often wondered what had caused her parents to be so   
repulsed that they would just dump her on the street when she was six. But there was no time for 'what ifs'   
and 'whys', the two girls had been scraping by with one loaf of bread all month, it was time to get some   
more food.  
  
Out of the blue came a panicked cry, Uteri whipped her head around to notice Ella wasn't by her side.   
  
The younger girl was being held by the arm by a young man in his early twenties or late teens, in a   
uniform. Grasped in Ella's hand was a beautiful red apple. She cried out trying to kick the young soldier   
holding her in a futile attempt to escape.  
  
Uteri's face hardened, she had told Ella that stealing was wrong and would only land her in trouble.   
But a wave of protectiveness washed over her making her forget her anger, her only purpose now was to get   
the younger girl out of harms way.  
  
"Hey, leave her alone!" she shouted running up to soldier grabbing on to his shoulder. The young   
man, startled dropped the squirming child and drew his sword and turned sharply to face his unknown   
assailant.  
  
Suddenly there was a sharp burning pain in her chest, pain like she had never felt before, Uteri's breath   
was caught in her throat making it almost impossible to breathe. She looked up to the young soldier who   
stared horrified at her chest. She followed his gaze down to her chest… there embedded up to its hilt was   
the guard's sword, his hand still gripping the end.  
  
The soldier seemed to snap back into reality and quickly withdrew the blade from the girl; he looked   
like he may be sick realizing just where his sword had run her through… her heart. Without the weapon to   
hold her up Uteri fell to her knees before collapsing on to her side.  
  
Ella screamed in fright before taking off down the dark alley.  
  
" What's going on here?" a gruff voice boomed before softening at what he saw. "… Oh dear God…"   
  
Uteri now had trouble focusing on the four faces around her, all of them were just blurs. But she no   
longer cared; Ella had abandoned her just when she needed her the most… just like her parents. Tears   
welled up in the twelve year olds eyes as she accepted that no one really cared. But suddenly the small   
gentle voice of a young boy gave her a glimmer of hope.  
  
" Balgus do something, she's hurt!"  
  
The girl turned to the voice and cursed inwardly that she couldn't make out the boy's face, but his eyes   
were in complete focus, they were a bright maroon colour and glistened with concern.  
  
" Don't worry we will," the one named Balgus assured the boy before turning to the other soldier that   
had just arrived with him.  
  
He whispered to the younger man in hush tones but Uteri could here what they were saying.  
"He shouldn't have seen this…"   
  
"What do you want us to do?" the soldier replied.  
  
"I'll lead him away, you take the body and leave it in the forest, it will be gone by morning and we can   
forget that this ever happened. Make sure no one sees you."   
  
'No please! I'm not dead, please don't leave me!' Uteri's mind screamed but was unable to show the   
men around her that.  
  
The last thing she saw before darkness claimed her was the pair of blazing maroon eyes as they   
struggled to get a glance at the wounded girl before being lead away.  
  
"You're going to help her right?" the boy asked.  
  
"Of course we will," the older man lied.  
  
Tears streamed down her cheeks unnoticed by those around her as she felt herself being lifted and   
carried away.  
  
'Please,' her mind pleaded, 'Don't leave me alone.'  
  
Uteri awoke with a start. To her right was Thaysis, a slightly worried look was on his face; she   
doubted it was for her though.  
  
"Um… I'm sorry to disturb you Captain…but Lord Folken has been restored and is now awake…   
would you like to see him now?" the young man's voice quivered nervously.  
  
The woman blinked a couple of times trying to wash away the images of the dream. She clutched at   
her chest as the pain from the dream lingered. She looked down to her hand slightly worried by the   
feeling there.   
  
Her chest hadn't hurt like this since the operation. She felt every tick of the machine that now acted as   
her heart. She forced back the tears that threatened to form and then did the unthinkable.  
  
" Uh, yes… thank you…"  
  
She then got up and purposely glided past him.  
  
'What ever that dream was, it sure shook her up,' he thought silently thanking whatever might be out   
there for not having her rip off his head  



	5. A Heart of Steel

He gasped awake, his form trembling… had it all been a dream? No… it couldn't have been, he had   
been there. Him… Folken Fanel had been at heaven's gate but where was he now?  
  
Several torches that were hanging on the sides of the wall lighted the murky brown cave. The shadows   
that the light cast gave the area a hellish red-like hue. He looked down at his right arm… it was once again   
that horrid metal contraption.  
  
Maybe they had made a mistake and now he was in hell… funny, he would have thought hell would be   
darker than this.  
  
" Lord Folken, it's good to finally meet you face to face," a female voice cut through his thoughts.  
  
To his right stood a Zaibach captain, one he had never seen before. Her outfit was similar to   
Dilandau's except that her shoulder guards didn't have spikes on then, instead a blade-like piece of metal   
extended from each.  
  
Also her uniform was a dark grey where it should have been red. The girl was just a couple years   
younger than him; her red eyes glimmered in the firelight. Her long wavy hair fell gently over her   
shoulders. Though she was beautiful she gave off a cold feeling that couldn't be ignored.  
  
" Where am I? Who are you?" his demanded.  
  
The young woman gave a bit of smirk then gestured with her head to the man standing beside her, who   
ran off towards the mouth of the cavern.  
  
" Is that anyway to thank someone who just brought you back into the land of the living?"  
  
" You didn't answer my question," Folken growled.  
  
The man who had been at her side earlier chose then to return. In his hand was a bottle with a dark   
amber liquid in it along with two metal goblets. The woman held the goblets while the man poured the   
drinks.  
  
She then offered one of the goblets to him saying calmly, " My name is Uteri Osaka."  
  
The name sparked something in Folken's mind. The girl had looked somewhat familiar but he hadn't   
been able to place her until now. He had seen her face in the holographic database the Vione that had of all   
the members of the Zaibach Empire. If his memory served him right Uteri Osaka had been the captain of   
the reconnaissance and battle squadron 'The Ghost Riders'. She had been colourfully nicknamed 'The   
Devil's Soldier' because of her interest in black arts and the occult, as well as her slightly brutal nature. But   
there was one thing that she would never do, and that was abandon a member of her team, even if they were   
dead she insisted that the body be brought back with them, though no one knew why.   
  
Uteri continued to inform Folken of his situation as he took the goblet from her hands but didn't drink   
any of the liquid, " And as to where you are, you're back on Gaea."  
  
" But I was dead… how did I get back here?" he questioned.  
  
" I brought you back."  
  
A puzzled look crossed his face before asking his next question, " Why?"  
  
The young woman sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she sat down. She had always hated   
admitting anything like this to anyone. " I need your help."  
  
" For what?"  
  
" The Zaibach Empire has fallen… and I intend to rebuild it, as well as crush that who destroyed it."  
  
Folken felt a cold hand clutch his insides, Uteri obviously didn't know about his betrayal of the   
Empire. He was able to keep his face impassive as he quickly distracted the woman with another comment.   
" Uteri Osaka huh? By the way people talked about you I would think that you had wings of fire and horns   
coming out of your head."  
  
" And by the way they talked about you, I thought you would be the human embodiment of anguish,"   
she quipped back giving him a cold glare.  
  
"So why do it?" he continued taking a whiff of the liquid in his cup to see if it was safe to drink.  
  
Uteri took a small sip from her drink before replying, "Why do what?"  
  
" Rebuild Zaibach? You could easily move on with you're life," Folken sighed finally giving into the   
liquid taking a swift gulp. " I'm grateful for the second chance… but I'm not going to mess my life again.   
The war is over, life can go on… so why are you so persistent to hold onto the past?"  
  
Uteri gasped and clutched at her chest, turning away from him as the gears of her metal heart scratched   
against her ribs. 'Why was it acting up again?' she thought silently trying to regain her composure. Gazing   
down at her hand an idea planted itself in her mind.   
  
" You're wrong, the war isn't over… to the victors it is… but not to me," she turned back to the   
scientist, an almost sad expression on her face. " Zaibach was all I ever had, it was there for me."  
  
"And now it's not."  
  
" You're wrong! Zaibach was different from everything in my life… it wasn't a person, it couldn't   
hurt you, or abandon you… it was a cause. A cause can't leave you… you can leave it, but it can't leave   
you!… It becomes part of you," she panted from the outburst trying to remain in control of her emotions. "   
And I owe it… and so do you…"  
  
He looked at the younger woman in confusion unable to see where she was going with this rambling of   
hers.   
  
He was suddenly taken by surprise when Uteri's hand sprung out, quick as a viper and latched onto   
Folken's left hand. She then forced his hand on to the left side of her chest, just above her breast.  
  
He eyes widened in shock as he felt the gears of a steel device roll under his palm along with the   
rhythmic pulsing of a hard pump. Folken eyes slowly drifted up to meet Uteri's eyes.  
  
" We're one and the same Folken… you weren't the first of Dornkirk's charity cases."  
  
Folken ripped his hand away still slightly shocked by what he had discovered. 'She has no heart…' he   
couldn't help but shudder at thought.  
  
" He gave us back our lives… gave us a second chance and you're just going to throw everything he   
did for you out the window? I don't know about you Folken but I repay my debts."   
  
He breathed slowly regained its normal rate before he answered her. " With blood? Killing to stop   
killing? Sounds pretty backwards to me!"  
  
" No, an eye for an eye… that's all, don't you think justice should be served," Uteri's eye almost   
twinkled thinking that she had caught him.  
  
" Yes, justice should be served… but what you have in mind, that's murder… I'm sorry. If you were   
looking for help, then you resurrected the wrong person."  
  
Uteri sighed as some of her men crowded around the two. " How can you just forget everything   
Zaibach gave you, power, respect… LIFE?"  
  
" Life means LIVING Uteri, so technically I owe Zaibach nothing… remember that!" he snapped   
back.  
  
Uteri clenched her fists in anger and pain as her heart acted up for a second. " You know… I'm sorry   
too… sorry it had to come to this." She then stepped back and gave an order to her men, "Kill him."  
  
The several men around him drew their swords and rushed toward him. Letting his instincts take over   
Folken unfurled his wings and soared skyward and out the cave entrance and into the night.  
  
Uteri snatched one of the dark grey feathers from the air and glared the direction Folken had departed.  
  
" You just made a big mistake Folken… and you're going to regret it."  
  
~~~~~~@~~~~~~  
  
His lungs pumped with exertion but something in his mind pushed him forward. He had been   
following the mysterious light almost all night. His legs were tired but he pressed on.  
  
'Come Dilandau, we've not very much further to go… then you shall be rewarded,' the flame   
promised again.  
  
Dilandau upped his pace following the light… 'Then I'll be rewarded.'  
  
  



	6. Sanctified

Allen was frantic, they had combed the entire castle but there was no sign of his younger sister. They   
had asked around the town but no one had seen the girl.  
  
How could he have let this of happen? He was her older brother, he was supposed to protect her. And   
now they had no clue what had happen. Had she just gone out for a little while? What if someone had taken   
her? …Or maybe she had run away? Where did that come from? Celena had seemed content at the castle   
but there was always an odd air about her.   
  
He was getting desperate in his search, it had been almost a day when one of the villagers mentioned   
seeing a figure fleeing the across the borders of Asturia. The man couldn't make out the face but was sure it   
was the missing girl. It looked like she was headed in the direction of Fanelia.   
  
It was time to contact Van…  
  
~~~~~~@~~~~~~  
  
**It's still getting worse after everything I tried.  
What if I found a way to wash it all aside.  
What if she touches with those fingertips  
As the words spill out like fire from her lips  
  
And if she says come inside  
I'll come inside for her  
And if she says give it all  
I'll give everything to her  
  
I am justified   
I am purified  
I am sanctified  
Inside you  
  
Heaven's just a rumor should dispel  
As she walks me though the nicest parts of Hell  
I still dream of whips  
I never should have kissed  
But she knows exactly what I can't resist.  
  
And if she says come inside  
I'll come inside for her  
And if she says give it all  
I'll give everything to her  
  
I am justified   
I am purified  
I am sanctified  
Inside you  
  
I'm just caught up in another of her spells  
And she's turning me into someone else  
Everyday I hope and pray that this will end  
But when I can, I'd do it all again  
  
And if she says come inside  
I'll come inside for her  
And if she says give it all  
I'll give everything to her  
  
I am justified   
I am purified  
I am sanctified  
Inside you  
  
I am justified   
I am purified  
I am sanctified  
Inside you**   
  
- 'Sanctified' by 'Nine Inch Nails'  
  
Darkness swirled around him cradling him in its cold embrace. The last few hours had felt like a blur   
of memories, almost like the darkness was feeding him back his life. Suddenly a voice cut through his   
through his thoughts.  
  
"It's about time you got here…"  
  
He cracked his eyes open to see what a ripped him from the comforting darkness. Ruby orbs glared   
back at him.  
  
"Uteri?"   
  
"I'm glad you're here, but you're timing is terrible… come on, I was in the middle of something   
important and I need to finish, hurry up if you don't want to be left behind…" The Zaibach captain then   
turned on her heels and quickly made her way down into the belly of the enormous cavern.  
  
Dilandau had no idea what to make of this whole situation. He had met Uteri once before, the woman   
was hot-tempered but blunt at the same time. Having no choice other than to follow the woman should he   
want his questions answered he dutifully got up and proceeded behind her.  
  
She stopped abruptly when they came to a hexagon shape that was drawn on the ground with a black   
sand. In the centre of the shape was a fire burning bright.  
  
The Dragon Slayers captain then noticed two figures that were leaning against the far wall. Both men   
had their shirts off and it seemed that single batwing was branded on each of the men's left shoulder.  
  
" Wait here," Uteri instructed. Before she entered the area. As she passed over the black sand it came   
to life shoot up around her, almost marking her as part of it.  
  
Once she reached the fire she pulled out a dagger gently sliding it across her palm creating a shallow   
cut.   
  
" Water of life,  
Wash over the spirit.  
A binding of the minds  
And an invasion of the soul," she whispered to herself.   
  
She then pulled out the black feather Folken had left behind, running it over the wound. Once it was   
soaked with her blood she caressed the feather lightly with her finger tips.  
  
She could feel the shudder of the winged man from her phantom touch. She then pressed her lips to the   
black feather, sensing the burning of the man's lips.  
  
" Folken Fanel… may I haunt you forever," with that last whisper she threw the offending object into   
the fire. The blaze grew higher and Dilandau could see the light dancing in her eyes. He chanced another   
glance at the two huddled figures at the wall. Wondering what he had gotten himself into.  
  



End file.
